RPlog:The Man in Black
Danik Kreldin walks around his office he confiscated following the fall of Chandrila inside the former Republic military base. His hands behind his back, he stops by the window to take a look outside; trees surrounded the area, and on several of the trees hang rebel troops. A grin formed on his face, but before he could enjoy the scenery any longer his intercom rang. Walking to his desk, he pressed the switch. "Sir, your guest is here to see you, sir." Kreldin had recently joined the ranks of Malign's agents, and one other agent was his old friend and comrade, Cantrell. He was quite relieved to hear the old fool had made it to such a prestigious position, especially since he was away from the Empire for so long. His fame must have been quite wide spread to catch the attention of the Sith Warlord. "Excellent, permit him to my office." Not too long after the intercom rings to announce the arrival of Cantrell, the doors open and lets the former Imperial soldier in. His clothes are dusty and worn from countless time traveling the galaxy and encountering different situations. Around his neck is his trademark black sash, hanging loosely and not covering his face. He steps in and stays silent for a moment. After many years away, he was again teamed up in the same side as his old friend. "Bet you didn't expect me to help out the Empire again, didn't you, Danik?" He chuckles, his sense of humor never dying away with age. His voice, still quiet, grave, and raspy, it has a hint of darkness now. His eyes now glow not with the bright green shine of many years, but now it's a dull green. Something's change with Cantrell deep inside him. "Well...I guess this is more of a business call than a social gathering." In stark contrast to Cantrell, Kreldin's uniform was in pristine military condition - despite the battles he's been through. It was just required in the military. "I always had a nagging feeling that you just couldn't leave the Empire behind, Cantrell," he said, grinning. Patting Cantrell on the shoulder, he motioned with his hand for Cantrell to take a seat. Danik went behind his desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a silver medallion and placing it on the desk. "You and I, it seems, are Malign's chosen ones. Let's cut straight to business and talk social later. We'll be working together for the forseeable future - first and foremost we have to deal with the insurgency on this planet," he said, taking a seat behind his desk. "I have put a good plan into motion, and I'd like your help in crushing the insurgency in one swift stroke." Mmm...crushing insurgents, specifically, New Republic insurgents. Cantrell is already liking this. He still can't believe at one point, he offered his services to the New Republic. Not for sympathy to their cause, but rather for desire for combat. Cantrell was a soldier and was willing to follow orders. Spotting the medallion, he looks back up at Danik, pulling out the medallion from underneath his shirt and lets it hang from his neck. "Aye...we are. Finally we have been recognized for our raw talents, and not aristocratic bantha shit." He takes a seat, letting out a long, dull sigh. "The Empire is the only family I got now...apparently, I am not who I am, Danik. And I need to find out why this...feeling in me has suddenly appeared...it's telling me i'm not who I am, but in fact I'm more." He stops, shaking his head to himself. "Anyways, back to business. You have an insurgent problems, and I'm the solution. What do you have in mind?" Cantrell's stint in the Republic was unknown to Kreldin, and even if it was known, Kreldin would have merely passed it off. Upon hearing Cantrell's comment, he grins. "Indeed, indeed.. Malign is vastly different than Malus, otherwise I wouldn't be here. He knows what he's doing, obviously," he said, grinning. "Not who are, huh? Well, all that's really important is that you -are- Cantrell, former stormtrooper and and now mercenary. In the end, that's all that really matters. But perhaps we can get to the bottom of these..supicisons later. You'll tell me what makes you think this..." "But, yes, anyway.. an insurgent approached me a day ago requesting to defect. He was a high ranking insurgent, in charge of their military operations. Rebel commando, he is. He's tipped us off to an insurgent attack on our prison here.. so we've set a trap for them. We issued him stormtrooper armor, equipped with tracking devices of course, to use to 'sneak' into the prison with his 'buddies.' Once in, he'll lead them to the core of the prison where we'll spring our trap... only problem is that reports have indicated that a so-called 'hero' of the Republic has joined their cause.." he said, leaning back in his chair. "And I much not like heroes, Cantrell.." "Aye...Malus was an idiot. Not even his lighting was enough to knock me down that one time." Cantrell spits venomously at the mention of Malus, his sworn enemy back in the day. "It's good to see the fool was disposed of appropriately and a real leader was instilled into the Empire." Leaning back in his chair, he watches Danik quietly as he speaks, scoffing at the idea. Cantrell was never too fond of letting the enemy help them out, even if they are defecting, or so they say. "I can't say I approve of this idea. If the so called 'defector' comes back, especially to New Republic High Command with a bunch of Stormtrooper armor, it would seem too easy. Too easy for a commando, most definately. I'd be cautious of a counter-offensive, or otherwise the Empire would look stupid." "I trust the man," Danik said, grinning. "Don't worry about it, if it turns out I was wrong, you can kill me," he said, and stood up. "To make sure the insurgents don't catch on, we'll let them hit an Imperial supply convoy and let them get off with the armor, this way they don't get supicious of the defector. But don't worry, Cantrell, I have it under control. Only thing I'm worried about is this hero..rumors are it's a Jedi. And there's where I need your help.. the agents we have here are sluggish, I need you to investigate and find out who this 'hero' is. I'm giving you clearance to the Imperial military installation and you'll have authorization from me to do whatever to accomplish this task. You in?" Taking a long, quiet moment to sink in all the informantion he was given, Cantrell chuckles, reaching into his beaten coat to retrieve a cigar. "Alright...seems plausible enough, but i'm still wary of this, Danik. I've been in too many operations where things never seem to go right. But I trust you with this." At the mention of Jedi, he lets out a loud, roaring laugh. "Hah...Jedi...." He gets up and lights his cigar, "You think i'm afraid of some Jedi?" He asks firmly, nodding his head a bit. "Alright. I'll get to it. I'll find this 'hero' and see who he is." Man in Black, The From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.